War of the Pact
War of the Pact The War of the Pact, '''also called the '''Pact War, World War, and Russian Great War, was a global conflict encompassing most of southern Europe, northern Africa, central Asia, and western North America. The war was fought between two military alliances, the Eurasia Pact and the Allied Coalition of Nations. Background On November 8, 2095, the Confederacy of the Sahara, along with many of its allies, declared the creation of the Allied Coalition of Nations. Its mission statement was to stop the expansion of superpowers into smaller nations. President Alin-Ahmad declared this statement applied to the Republic of China, the Brazilian Federation, and the Russian Federation. As revealed in insider documents released after the war, the founding purpose of the alliance was to stop the expansion of the Russian Federation into southern Europe. In January 2096, both the Kingdom of Italy and the Hellenic Republic joined the ACN out of fears of impending Russian invasion, as the smoke was still clearing from the Russian invasion of the United Kingdom. By February 2096 the membership of the ACN had expanded to the Confederacy of the Sahara, the United States of America, the Kingdom of Italy, the Central African Empire, and Cabo Verde. On Leap Day 2096, the Chairman of the Allied Coalition declared that that if the Russian Federation did not cease expansion into other sovereign nations, it would declare war on it. This call to action finally pushed both the Republic of Romania and the Kingdom of Hungary into joining the Allies, countries that were not convinced the ACN would be able to take on the Federation. In May 2096, the Russian Federation responded to the threat from the Allied Coalition by founding its own military alliance, the Eurasia Pact. Its founding members were the Russian Federation, Mongolia, Tibet, and the Republic of Almaty. The United States of Mexico joined the Pact soon in May 2096 as a declaration of its rivalry with its northern neighbor the United States of America. Rising Tension By January 2097, the Allied Coalition of Nations had mobilized over 8 million soldiers, deployed in the Saharan enclave of Gibraltar, northern Italy, and on the border between the Russian Federation and Romania and Hungary. At the time, the Russian military had about 9 million active duty soldiers across the Federation, most in the United Kingdom, Germany, France, and near the Sino-Russian border. On February 4, 2097, representatives of the nations in the Allied Coalition met with the Persian King in Tehran. In this meeting, the goals of the ACN were outlined before the King of Persia. He agreed to join the alliance on the second day of the meeting. The resources and military of Persia would be a valuable asset to the Allied Coalition. Later that month on February 21, the delegates of the ACN once again gathered, this time in Istanbul. They discussed the goals of the alliance and its coming plans in the next few years. Because of glaring economical problems in the country and fierce ideological opposition to the majority of the ACN, the Ottoman Empire declined membership to the Coalition. The final meeting of the congress of the Allied Coalition was on September 19, 2097. The private meeting outlined the plan for the invasion of the Russian Federation, and the subduing of its allies. There, the congress established the main goal of the offensive was to liberate the countries the Russians had overrun and restore their sovereignty. Secondary goals included crippling the Russian Federation into no longer being a superpower, and potentially binding it to pay for the reconstruction of the nations it destroyed upon the completion of the war. By November of 2097, 5 million more Allied Coalition soldiers had been deployed into ACN constituent territory, mostly in the Far East in Persia, where the ACN would be forced to take on the combined forces of Tibet, Almaty, and Mongolia. Most civilians were aware the world was on the precipice of a war the world had never seen. The first World War. War Begins First Invasions On December 20, 2097, the Allied Coalition of Nations declared war on the Russian Federation. The members of the Eurasian Pact responded by declaring war on the ACN immediately. Italian, Saharan, and American divisions invaded Russian territory and delved into France. They were met with stiff resistance from a well prepared and fortified Russian force. Further east, Romanian, Hungarian, and Greek divisions attacked Russian stronghold cities in the Ukraine. Their goal was to plunge directly into Russian territory, hoping to secure the capital of Moscow and use it as a bartering tool to demand a surrender. Entering the war after its beginning was the California Republic and the Republic of the Congo. The California Republic, with help from the United States of America, attacked Russian Federation held Alaska in the north. The resulting engagement between the Russian divisions in southern Alaska and the American and Californian division was called the Battle of Cascadia. The CR/USA advance was quickly put to a stop and decimated by heavy Russian armor in much greater numbers than were expected. The Republic of the Congo offered its resources and troops by sending them to the battleground countries, where they were needed most. Most Congo soldiers fought the majority of the war in Persia and Romania. Western Europe (December 2097 - May 2098) In the first week of the war, the Allies invaded Russian France over land, landed troops amphibiously in Russian Spain, and begun bombardment of the city of Nantes on the western French coast, preparing for a massive amphibious attack. In the Atlantic and the Caribbean Sea, the United States of Mexico and the United States of America engaged in several costly naval battles that culminated in the Battle of Havana when a Mexican attack severely crippled the American Caribbean Fleet. The remainder of the American navy was heavily invested in the Mediterranean and was the main force in the fleet bombarding Nantes and preparing for the invasion. The Allied invaders of Spain outmaneuvered Russian defenses and landed several miles north of Valencia on December 25. Russian forces were hard pressed to stop the advancement of Allied troops in eastern Spain. Walking armor divisions clashed with Saharan, American, Italian, and exiled English armor in the hills north of Valencia on December 27. The resulting Battle of Valencia lasted days as both opposing forces were supplemented with reinforcements as the conflict went on. In a famous maneuver, General Boris Ishtan of the Russian Iberian Army flanked the Allied armor with his walking armor, and decimated the Allied front lines. Coalition forces were severely demoralized and retreated to the ACN landing site. The battle in eastern Spain was not over. Allied divisions had attempted a counter flank and had almost encircled the Russian Second Gallian Army by the time they defeated the brunt of the Coalition attack on the city. Russian forces took severe casualties before the Third Gallian Army arrived from western Iberia on December 29. This allocation of troops left the south of Spain wide open to a land attack from the Saharan enclave of Gibraltar. This attack arrived on New Years Day 2098. In a simultaneous attack, a heavy Coalition offensive began near Genoa to break the Russian line of defense protecting southeast France. At the same time, Saharan and Spanish forces moved from Gibraltar and arrived near Valencia to aid the Allied forces under siege by the Second and Third Gallian Armies. The Russian frontline near Genoa was broken on January 5. Coalition forces moved through southern France quickly, and rendezvoused with the ACN amphibious assault near Valencia. A large battle ensued between the Second and Third Gallian Armies and the combined assault of several Allied armies. The Second and Third Gallian Armies surrendered to the Allies on January 25. The ACN overran the entirety of Iberia and southern France with the exception of Bordeaux by February 10. Eastern Europe (December 2097 - May 2098) Greece, Romania, Hungary, and Italy began their full offensive on December 20, 2097. They plunged directly into the Ukraine, with the goal of quickly taking stronghold cities in order to weaken Russian defense in the region, leaving Moscow open to assault. The first confrontation was in the outskirts of the city of Odesa where the Coalition attack met stiff resistance from a well entrenched Russian force. The Allies attempted a large scale flank around the Russian defense, but were outflanked quickly. The battle came to a gridlock as both sides entrenched their positions. North America (2098) Eurasian Pact forces invaded the California Republic over land upon their declaration of war on the Russian Federation on January 2, 2098. The Californian defense, bolstered by American troops, was still not enough to withstand a full combined arms blitz by the Russian offensive. Most military installations in California were ablaze within a week of the declaration of war. The Russian Navy in the Pacific had a significant presence near Alaska and its border with California, and used its assets to set military and some civilian targets alike ablaze. The Firebombing of Sacramento began on January 9, in order to demand a surrender from President Martin, who famously refused in the hopes of receiving further reinforcement from the United States and aid from the neutral Associated Democratic Territories. A month later in early February, Russian forces plunged all the way to the outskirts of Sacramento, which the American and Californian defense was still undefeated. The majority of the Federation offensive was stalled when a surprise attack came by American forces from ADT territory. This angered the Eurasian Pact. Pact leaders came together in the Conference at Berlin on March 30 and officially demanded that the Associated Democratic Territories declare their allegiance to the Eurasian Pact or Allied Coalition, or the assembly would declare war on them. After the meeting, the ADT refused to allow American troops to move freely through their country. This did not end the battle in Cascadia, as American and Californian divisions had pushed the Russians back to Vancouver by May. Nuclear Exchange On May 21, 2098, a coded message was received by an Italian nuclear launching silo. The message had executive clearance, and demanded an immediate first strike on the Russian Federation. Six missiles were launched by the Italians at the cities of Kiev, Hamburg, Stuttgart, Kursk, Rostov, and Lublin. All of these cities were strategically important to the Russian war effort, as they all were home to heavy industry, however this fact was unknown to the Allied Coalition at the time. Within the hour, the Russian Federation responded with a nuclear response of its own. It fired upon Rome, Milan, Naples, and Venice. Minutes later a second wave was launched from silos across the Caucasus and Ukraine. Athens, Marrakech, Dakar, Tunis, and the Saharan capital, Constantine, were targeted. The Russian defense network shot down four warheads headed for its territory, failing to stop the missiles headed for Hamburg and Lublin. Every Russian missile met its target. Immediate casualties were 7.5 million for the Eurasian Pact and 29 million for the Allied Coalition of Nations. Closing In